Makoto's Last Will and Testament
by GermanYoshi
Summary: This is just a story to laugh at and think something else after the ending of the show.Kotnoha makes a will for makoto to leave it the way she wanted it,to bad you can't trust everyone.Full description inside,OOC or OC Random Humor!


Second Story-Should just be random and funny.

Full description-The day after Makoto's death,Katsura arranges a will and testament for him.Inviting everybody he "got lucky with"leaving them a quite funny and retarded will for the people.Just imagine if he had just stayed with Katsura in all that mess and never Sekai never died.Which means that the people that are included in this story (or the people i want in it) are.

1.Katsura Kotonoha

2.Sekai Soionji

3.Kiyoura Setsuna

4.Otome katou

5.Hikari Kuroda

6.Taisuke Sawanaga

I was inspired to do this by something i found on youtube that was pretty funny.Most characters are kinda out of their usual ways.but you should still be able know why and how.

I don't own the frantics(What inspired me) and i don't own any school days characters or it itself.

(though i do wish i owned Kotonoha)...Well anyway lets start.

"Boot to the head!"

It was morning day in a warm cozy house,Where our main character,kotonoha Katsura is getting dressed to leave to an important gathering for her lost boyfriend.Today was cold as usual in her city and it would be dumb for her to dress properly and not without the right clothing to protect her from the cold.So she decided to just dress warmly.As she was on her way she had almost forgotten the most important thing.

"Oh no,Where's the will."Said Katsura as she rushed through her house searching for things in many areas,Only to have it right there on the table.As she looked dumbfondedly at teh tab le she was innstantly raised in her happiness.

"Oh,there it is."Said kotonoha with laughter.She quickly grabbed the will and ran out of the house,Almost forgetting to lock the door.She ran to her car,hop in and started it.She looked at the gas guage which at this time was in the middle of half and empty.As she knew,her car probably won't be able to make it from where she was.

"Guess I'll have to take the train."Said the eccentric female and running her route to the train stop.As she ran she started to remember her first day riding the train.it was her first day back to school and she was late.She ran there as fast as possible hoping she would catch it.She ran avoiding people and trying to not drop her bags,Once she was their she had already seen the people filling it up.She ran even faster now screaming at the train.

"WAIT,WAIT!!"Kotonoha said.She saw a certain head pop out of the doors as she was coming in,A head that she owns right now.The vision ended as she was already there,now sitting down,noticing her memories past the time making it faster for her to get to the train.Once the train had started,she became tired and decided to take a nap for the trip.Her dream only to show her one and only husband.

"Makoto-kun...Today...I make things the way it was suppose to be."said kotonoha when she had finally dosed off.her dreams floated on just as she took the ride of the train to the church.

The church--

Inside the church there was many people that was a important part of makoto life sitting in the peus waiting for a certain someone with the will to come arriving.The group of people were the first to see makoto dead body and first to sob and cry at the dead body.The one to cry the most was a small burnette with a jacket and a large scarf.There also to cry at her side was another burnette with loops in her hair and a petite female with greenish,tealish hair trying to relieve her friends pain.Another burnette girl was crying over the dead body but not with the group and with instead a boy trying to take away some of the pains she felt.Their cries and sorrows ended for awhile as the church door opened letting cold air into the church revealing a large,long haired figure.As the figure closed in even more in the light,she held her hand high showing a yellow paper with many letters and words.

"I got the will,are we ready?"Said the figure with a soft spoken voiced that seemed to echo through the church.As the group of people stopped and turned to the figure now being fully shown by the light.One girl instantly stop her crying at ran to the figure.

'Kotonoha."Said the figure,as she ran to her.

"Soionji-san"Said the girl still with her voice as soft as ever,now with tears in her eyes.

"Am..so..sorry kotonoha."Said sekai embracing her with her warmth.

"Its ok Soionji-San,I know and there nothing wrong with it now."said Kotonoha.As they both talked a little more,The lawyer of Makoto walked to the front of the coffin of Makoto,where two girls were still sobbing.

"Come on now people,stop your crying and sit in the peus so we may start already."Said the lawyer,looking at the group of four girls,and one guy.The group of people all went to the front peus and sat,waiting for the lawyers word.

"Miss Itou,may i see the paper."Said the lawyer giving Kotonoha a finger signal to come.After he had gotten the paper,she sat and he started.

"First,Let me say thank you for all the people who came here today to hear the last will and testament of Makoto Itou."Said the lawyer calmly.

"Secondly,I would like to say that i was empowered to read this for makoto itou."After he said this it seemed as though sekai started crying harder then before.

"he...was...a good person."Said Sekai with many breaks into her words.

"there,there Sekai,Am sure he gave you something to remember him by."Said Kiyoura with words hoping to help her friend stop crying.

_"I just knew this would happen."_Said Otome to herself while crying.

"Makoto-kun was so nice."said kotonoha only loud enough for her to hear it.

"I shall proceed with the reading."said the Lawyer still calmly as ever.

"I,Makoto itou,Being of mind,sound,and body."

"Yeah,Right."said Taisuke outloud.

"Hereby divide my considerable estate as follows,To my friend Sekai soionji."When he said this sekai started to sob softer and softer,with Kiyoura's comfort to help her.

"Who,Made me so confused and put me through useless ways of pratice in order for me to treat kotonoha right,and still trying to be mines."Said the lawyer

"What!?"Said sekai now out of her sadness and into confusion.

"To Sekai i leave,A boot to the head!"Said the lawyer now raising his hands with a boot in it.

"What!?"Said sekai still confused on what the lawyer was saying.

"A boot to the head?"Said everyone else confused,Including kotonoha as she did not remember putting that in.After they said this the lawyer throw the boot hitting sekai in the head.

"What the hell??"

"And another for her lesbian and innocent friend."said the lawyer throwing another boot at kiyoura.

"Ouch,Hey!"Said kiyoura with her hand on her head.

"This is an outrage!"said sekai now angry instead of sad.

"Ah,but yet you are my friend and I still thank you for being there when I needed you"

"I've always been there for Makoto."

"I declare,Another boot to the head!"Said the lawyer throwing another boot at sekai

"OW!"

"And another for her lesbian friend!"Throwing yet another boot at Kiyoura.

"Ouch!!"Said Kiyoura with of anger.

"Next is my best friend all the way from middle school,Who impregnant my girlfriend and never noticed the crush Hikari had on you"

"I don't want to get hit in the head."Said Taisuke hiding his head with his hands.

"I leave my books on picking up girls and having safe sex."

"thats it..."Said Taisuke with his hands away from his head.

"And a boot to the head!"said the lawyer throwing a boot at taisuke,hitting him pretty badly.

"And Another for Sekai and her lesbien friend!"Hitting sekai and Kiyoura hard.Making both of them pass out a little.

"Next,To my know it all partial friend."

"This is going to be bad."said Otome noticing it way to much.

"I leave a boot to the head!"Hiitting otome,leaving a red spot on her skin.

"I knew it!"said otome.

"And another for sekai and her friend!"Hitting both of them leaving them hurt.

"This takes care of friends,Oh almost forgot,A boot to the head for sekai and her friend."Hitting both as they woke up from unconsciencenes.

"And another one for the loop haired girl!"Hitting Hikari,Knocking her back a few peus.

"And now to Miss itou."Said the lawyer still with a calm voice.When he said this kotonoha looked down at her waist and blushed a little.

"The Woman i loved since the beginning and always will,And the one that treated be best out of all the people here."

"Yes!"said Kotonoha excited.

"I leave...A boot to the head!"Hitting kotonoha in the throught.

"And another for Sekai and her two friends."Hitting the three girls making one very angry one curse a lot.

"And to my now,little sister kokoro,Boot to the head!"The lawyer said hearing the sound of a boot hitting someone and then that certain someone crying.

"And to whoever help me with this will,I leave not a boot to the head but rather a tasmanien Devil in your trousers."Said the lawyer as he started to reach in his area hitting it hard hoping to stop it.

"I ALSO LEAVE ALL MY MONEY TO KOTONOHA SO THAT SHE MAY MOVE SOMEWHERE DECENT!"said the lawyer finally getting the Devil out of his pants and breathing hardly.

"Thats it!"said all except Kotonoha.

"There is one more thing for all of you."said the lawyer now back to his calm state.

"Cover your head!"said Taisuke out loud making everyone put there hands over there heads.

"I leave to everyone,A life supply of ice cream."said the lawyer

"Ice cream?"said everyone now confused,and worried of what my happen.

"What flavor?"said Sekai with hoping it was her favorite.

"the flavor is...Boot to the head!"Said the lawyer drowing all sorts of boots to the people of teh crowd hitting them all,Knocking them all unconscious.

"May you all rest,with your boots and unlimited supply of ice cream,and whatever else you guys was giving."The lawyer was about to leave when noticing a another paper behind the will he was reading.

"Oh,This one i was reading was from Author Mudane's paper,Thats suppose to be for tomorrow!"said the lawyer Angered.

"So I need to get another Devil in my trouser!"said the lawyer in anger leaving all the people unconsciene in the church.After an hour sekai had woken up with the worst pain ever.She walked to the front where the lawyer stood and read the paper that was there.Noticing what he was reading and saw everything that makoto really left was for her and kotonohashe smiled smally and then looked around to see if anyone else had woken up.After she confirmed that every was knocked out she decided to kiss the head of makoto,Kissing remembering all the time she and him spent time.The folk dance,his house, and her house.After she was done she turned to the door which stood a figure.

"Who is it."Sekai said hoping not to wake anyone up.

"You need another thing sekai!"said the figure,When it got into the light,it was in the form of a ghost itou makoto.

"Makoto!"she said happily

"Yes sekai,It is I"said the ghost form of him.

"I missed you."

"And i also,but i really owe you something."said Makoto happily as sekai was.

"What is it?"said sekai as he got closer.

"Boot to the head!!"said Makoto as she throw a boot at her,Knocking her back unconsciene.

"Ha,that's for kissing my dead body!!"said the ghost form of makoto.Leaving nothing but a group of friends of his that were now knocked out.And would have a shocking morning.As he left,he kissed Kotonoha one more time and disappeared into the air to leave a quite happy wife of his.

The end

This story was really just to take some mind off that ending!Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
